My heart was shattered
by Rurouni Tsukiko
Summary: Old title: Hikaru and Kaoru's Adventures. As I had warned, I changed the title. !Hitachiincest!
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi sighed heavily as she and the Host Club entered the mall. The twin looked around, seeming almost bored. Tamaki was admiring and commenting on absolutely everything.

"I've never been to a _'mall'_ before!" he squealed. Groaning, Haruhi turned to face the group.

"Okay, I have shopping to do. You guys can explore but keep your phones on and please stay out of trouble." Haruhi said, sternly looking at Hikaru and Kaoru as she said 'stay out of trouble'. Hunny grabbed Mori's hand and pulled him toward Sweets from Heaven, Haruhi and Tamaki headed to PacSun, and Kyoya sat in a chair to begin typing on his laptop or as the twins would say 'he was doing Kyoya-like things that only Kyoya would do'. Hikaru's eyes lit up as he saw a directory.

"Hey Kaoru, want to freak out the Host Club?" he asked, an evil hint on his voice. Kaoru smiled, knowing what his twin was thinking.

"Most definitely Hikaru," Kaoru replied. Holding hands, the brothers walked through the mall, not caring if people stared at them. They stopped in front of the store they were looking for. Hot Topic. They walked in and immediately started looking for outfits.

"Kaoru, get these pants." Hikaru said, showing Kaoru a pair of Tripp orange and black zipper chain zip-off pants. Smiling, Kaoru picked out his size and started looking for a pair of pants for Hikaru.

"Oh, get these." Kaoru said pulling a pair of Tripp black and white stud chain zip-off pants off a rack. Hikaru got his size and smirked.

"I think they're gonna have a heart attack!" Hikaru laughed. Kaoru chuckled and nodded in absolute agreement.

"Hikaru come here," Kaoru called from across the store. Hikaru wondered over after getting a Tripp black zipper stud vest off a rack.

"Yeah Kaoru?" he asked, turning a corner. He saw his twin holding a shirt that made even him go wide eyed. He was holding a Tripp zipper studded vest.

"We're wearing undershirts right?" Kaoru asked as he decided to get the vest. Hikaru nodded.

"Now for accessories," Hikaru said evilly. The twins knew exactly what they could wear.

Here is a list of what each twin got:

Hikaru:

Black and white checkered studded belt

Black nail polish, eyeliner, and two hair dyes (one for each of them)

Black fingerless arm warmers

Dragon Spinner Ring

Kaoru:

Black and red studded belt

Dragon Spinner Ring

Thin spiked wristband

Black and red arm warmers

Two winged sword necklaces (one for each of them)

Hikaru and Kaoru walked out of Hot Topic laughing.

"They're gonna die," Kaoru chuckled.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied with a wide smile. Both of them went back to where Kyoya was on his computer and sat on a chair, Kaoru sitting sideways on Hikaru's lap with his arms around his brother's neck to support him.

"You two went to Hot Topic?" Kyoya asked without looking up from his laptop.

"No, we went to Abercrombie," Hikaru retorted. Hunny flitted into the area where the twins and Kyoya were sitting with a large lollipop in his small hands. Mori was right behind him, holding Hunny's bunny Usa-chan.

"That was so fun!" Hunny giggled. Mori sat down in a chair and Hunny climbed on his lap.

"Tamaki and Haruhi are taking forever!" Hikaru and Kaoru complained in unison.

"We're back everybody!" Tamaki's dramatic voice echoed through the mall.

"Speak of the devil," Kyoya commented as the blonde pranced over, followed by Haruhi. Haruhi had an extremely embarrassed look on her face, only causing the twins to laugh. Kyoya fixed his glasses and shut his laptop.

"I guess we'll be heading off then?" Kyoya asked. The Host Club nodded all together and stood up (those who were sitting) and started to walk out to the limo. Kaoru and Hikaru stuck to the back of the group, not leaving each other's sides. The ride back home was silent, except for Hikaru and Kaoru in the back of the limo discussing what they would do tomorrow at school…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This is not made to make sense! This chapter is quite short, but there will be more. I'm not sure how many chapters this will actually have, but I'm aiming toward 5.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru and Kaoru walked through the doors to Music Room #3. They were early by thirty minutes. Sitting down on a sofa, Kaoru looked at his brother.

"I can't believe we really dyed our hair black." he said, touched his twin's hair. Hikaru smiled and leaned forward, connecting his lips with Kaoru's.

"We can dye them back when the prank is over. By the way Kaoru, these clothes bring one word to my mind." Hikaru said with a chuckle at this end of his sentence.

"Kinky," the brothers said and laughed a little.

"Well, Tamaki and Kyoya should be here in like twenty-five minutes. What do you want to do?" Kaoru asked, leaning back on the sofa. Hikaru looked around the room, brushing some of his now black hair out of his face.

"Not sure. What do you want to do?" Hikaru asked his younger twin. Kaoru pondered the many things they could do for a moment. They looked at each other in the corner of their eyes.

"I have an idea. I mean, we have twenty-five minutes…" Kaoru replied. Hikaru looked at his brother in shock and amusement. Grabbing Kaoru's shirt, Hikaru yanked him forward on top of himself.

"You want to be seme?" Hikaru asked seductively. Kaoru kissed his brother's forehead.

"No, I like being uke." Kaoru said. Quickly switching positions, the twins smiled. Hikaru pressed his lips to Kaoru's, kissing him gently. The younger Hitachiin twin put his hand on the back of Hikaru's head and pressed his lips closer to his own. They parted momentarily for air before connecting their lips once again. Hikaru slipped his hand into Kaoru's shirt, moving his hand along Kaoru's abs.

"Kaoru, hang on. I found something in the attic last night." Hikaru said, grinning. Kaoru looked quizzically at his brother as he took something from his pocket.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked, looking at the objects in Hikaru's hand.

"A collar and a leash; I think mom use to be a play-boy bunny." Hikaru said. Kaoru chuckled and Hikaru brought the collar closer to Kaoru's face so he could see it. The collar was black leather with metal spikes on it and the leash was just a chain and a leather strap for holding it.

"Can I put it on you?" Hikaru asked, his eyes pleading. Kaoru smiled and kissed his brother's cheek.

"Sure," he replied. Hikaru smiled, a lot like Hunny would smile when he got cake, and put the collar on his twin. Hooking the leash to it, Hikaru pulled the leash behind him so that Kaoru's neck and head would come closer to his.

"Now this is kinky," Kaoru said with a laugh. Hikaru nodded and kissed his brother roughly, using the leash to bring their mouths closer. Kaoru's tongue grazed Hikaru's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hikaru granted entrance and Kaoru smiled inwardly. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance, Hikaru ultimately winning.

"Okay Kyoya, when is the rest of the Host Club going to arrive?" an upbeat voice chimed. Hikaru and Kaoru sat up, the older twin removing the leash from Kaoru's collar but not the collar itself.

"It seems as though the twins are already here." Kyoya said, sitting at a small round table and taking out his laptop.

"Oh, hello boys-," Tamaki said, though he stopped as he looked at the Hitachiin's. "What has happened to you two?!" Tamaki yelled dramatically. Hikaru and Kaoru started emotionlessly at Tamaki.

"Don't you like our new clothes boss?" Hikaru asked, looking blankly at Tamaki.

"We think they're cool," Kaoru added. Tamaki was shocked and speechless.

"Mommy!" he finally yelled and rushed over to Kyoya. Sighing, Kyoya looked at him.

"What?" he asked, annoyance lingering on his voice.

"What has happened to the twins? They're…they're…" Tamaki began.

"Gothic?" Kyoya finished for him. Tamaki nodded and began babbling on and on about Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru held his twin's hand and let a small smile come to his face.

"This is awesome," Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. The door to the music room opened and Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi walked into the room.

"Good morning!" Hunny giggled and bounced over to the couch in front of the twins. Mori sat with Hunny and Haruhi eventually joined them.

"What the hell happened to you two?!" Haruhi asked a bit loudly. Tamaki wandered back over to the others, hiding behind the couch behind Haruhi.

"Kaoru, what's that?" Tamaki asked, almost nervously, pointing to the collar around Kaoru's neck.

"A collar." The Hitachiin boy said plainly.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?!" Tamaki demanded.

"Is Kao-chan pretending to be a puppy?" Hunny asked innocently. Mori stood up and picked Hunny up.

"Let's go get some cake." Mori said flatly and carried Hunny over to a table. Hikaru almost laughed at Tamaki's expression but instead held Kaoru's hand tightly.

"I don't think our guests would want to see you two like this." Kyoya said, not looking up from his computer. Sighing deeply, Tamaki went to the door and put the 'No Business Today' sign on the door. The twins looked at each other, then at the rest of the Host Club.

"What are we doing today?" Hikaru asked his voice full of boredom.

"We are going to fix you boys!" Tamaki announced. Kaoru looked at Hikaru with a displeased look in his eyes. Hikaru squeezed his brother's hand.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"Go put your uniforms on and we'll get started," Tamaki ordered and looked at Mori. Mori walked over to the twins and picked them up by their arms. Carrying them over to the dressing rooms, Mori dumped them on the floor.

"Hurry up you two!" Tamaki called as Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the room.

"Okay Kaoru, why do you look so displeased?" Hikaru demanded. Kaoru merely looked away from his brother, a light blush on his face.

"Um…" Kaoru began, but didn't want to finish. Looking his twin over, Hikaru fixed his eyes on Kaoru's face.

"Oh, your upset that we didn't get to finish our 'game' aren't you?" Hikaru asked with a smirk. Kaoru looked at Hikaru.

"How'd you guess?" Kaoru purred and hugged his brother. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to finish that, but do you really wanna do it here?" Hikaru asked against Kaoru's neck.

"I guess we could wait until we get home…" Kaoru said, obviously disappointed. Hikaru kissed Kaoru's neck again, finding his soft spot and earning a soft moan from this twin.

"Are we going to change?" Hikaru asked, letting go of Kaoru.

"Don't let go…" Kaoru murmured. Smiling, Hikaru put his arms around his brother again and held him tightly.

"I'll take that as a no," he said and kissed Kaoru's cheek.

"Are you two about done?" Tamaki hollered.

"We're not changing!" the twins yelled in unison. A knock on the door was followed by Hunny bouncing in.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan, please change! You look so scary!" Hunny said, holding his bunny Usa-chan tightly.

"No," Hikaru said, trying to resist Hunny's cute brown puppy-dog eyes. Kaoru tightened his arms around his brother's neck a little.

"Takashi!" Hunny squeaked and ran to the taller man. Mori picked Hunny up and glared at the twins for a moment before sitting down at the small table with Hunny on his lap.

"Guys, why are you even dressing like that?" Haruhi questioned as she walked over to them. Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder, not feeling like speaking as Hikaru's cheeks grew a little pink.

'_I can't stand the way he looks at her…It makes me sick…' _Kaoru thought, glaring intensely at Haruhi, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Because we want too," Hikaru replied, noticing Haruhi flinching. Haruhi sighed and with one final glance at Kaoru, walked away. Tamaki immediately stormed in.

"How dare you upset my little girl!" Tamaki yelled dramatically. Narrowing his eyes, Kaoru stared at Tamaki.

"Go away." he said plainly. Everything fell silent.

'_Well that sure doesn't sound like Kaoru…'_ Hikaru thought.

"Is something wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, looking at his twin. Burying his face into Hikaru's shoulder, Kaoru nodded slightly, but only so that Hikaru could notice. Tamaki stared at the twins for a moment before turning to the rest of the Host Club.

"Guys, I think they should talk alone." Tamaki announced. Haruhi and Tamaki walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru alone.

"Tell me what's wrong," Hikaru said softly.

"I hate the way you look at her…" Kaoru muttered.

"Who, Haruhi?" the older twin asked.

"Who else?!" Kaoru asked loudly, raising his head. Tears rolled down his cheeks slowly. "Every time you look at her, your eyes just light up and you blush. If you like her so much why don't you just go out with her?" Kaoru asked, trying to blink back his tears.

"Kaoru I don't like her! I love _you_," Hikaru tried to reassure Kaoru. It didn't work.

"Why do you lie to me? Whenever we talk about this you lie! Don't tell me you're not lying, I know you to well." Kaoru said, more tears spilling over, uncontrollably running down his face. Hikaru put his hands on either side of his twin's face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"Kaoru, even if I did like Haruhi, I love you more. You _are _my twin." Hikaru said, soon wishing he hadn't said that.

"So you only love me as a twin? Well, that's great to know." Kaoru said, anger slowly replacing his sadness.

"Kaoru that's not what I meant!" Hikaru objected, hugged Kaoru again.

"Don't touch me." Kaoru said and pushed Hikaru away. The younger of the two walked to the door, opened it, and walked out.

"Kao-chan, are you okay?" Hunny asked cutely. Kaoru looked at Hunny, eyeliner running down his face. Kaoru continued walking, leaving the Host Club staring after him as he left the room.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered and stood in the doorway of the dressing room.

"What did you two do?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru felt his cheeks get hot when he looked at Haruhi. Touching his cheek lightly, Hikaru's eyes widened a little.

'_Kaoru was right, I do like Haruhi…' _Hikaru thought, feeling guilt and sadness fill his heart.

**In the bathroom…………**

Kaoru sat on the counter in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He got a towel, put some water on it, and washed his face. The eyeliner smudged even more, the towel turning black in some spots. Kaoru finally managed to get it all off when another student walked into the bathroom. He was wearing clothes that looked like they were from Hot Topic.

"Hey, something wrong dude?" the other student asked and leaned against the counter beside Kaoru.

"I'm fine." The Hitachiin boy lied. The other kid chuckled.

"I'm Ryuu," the boy said, his blue eyes locking with Kaoru's in the mirror.

"I-I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said simply. A crooked smile spread on Ryuu's face when he understood most of Kaoru's feelings were directed toward anger and sorrow.

"You know what I do when I'm upset?" Ryuu asked. Kaoru turned around to look at Ryuu.

"What?" he asked curiously. Sticking his hand in his pant's pocket, Ryuu pulled out a silver razor blade. Some of the edges on the sharp parts were stained a dark crimson color, which made Kaoru's eyes widened a little. Ryuu placed the razor on the counter and stood up strait.

"Well, I have to be going. You can keep that, I have plenty more." Ryuu said and with one final smile, left. Kaoru looked wonderingly at the blade, picking it up carefully. He turned it around with his fingers, flinching slightly when it got caught and cut his finger.

'_If he expects me to cut myself, he's sadly mistaken…' _Kaoru thought stubbornly.

'_But what if it does make me feel better…?' _he wondered. Bringing the sharp edges of the razor to his wrist, Kaoru pressed it lightly to his skin. Pressing in a little harder, he saw blood begin to come out of a small cut. Closing his eyes tightly, Kaoru brought the razor all the way across his wrist. He jumped down from the counter and bit his lip to keep from cursing. Turning on the water, Kaoru stuck his arm under it. The cold water brought relief to his skin as the blood stopped flowing from the cut.

"I just…cut myself…" he said after a moment of silence. Turning the water off, Kaoru shoved the razor in his pocket and left the bathroom.

**After school………**

Hikaru looked for his twin in the crowd of people that were walking out of their last hour classes. It was the only class they didn't have together, and Hikaru was worried.

"Kaoru, where are you?" he called, trying to locate his brother. Tamaki wandered over to Hikaru and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's sitting near the window down the hall." Tamaki said his tone serious.

'_Jeez, he's never been this serious…' _Hikaru thought.

"Go make up with your brother Hikaru!" Tamaki added dramatically and pushed Hikaru forward.

'_I think he's bipolar…'_ Hikaru thought as he walked down the hall toward his brother. Kaoru was looked out the window, watching the students outside talking and laughing.

"Um, Kaoru, I'm sorry about earlier." Hikaru said, slightly embarrassed. Kaoru didn't reply. Putting a hand on Kaoru shoulder, the younger twin jerked his head around to look at Hikaru.

"I'm fine okay, I'm completely fine." Kaoru snapped. Flinching a little, Hikaru looked at his brother's eyes. Anger and sadness still lingered there, but now pain was also present.

"No you're not 'fine' I can tell you're not happy." Hikaru object. Kaoru put his hand tightly over his other wrist, hiding the cut.

"It's nothing that you would need to worry about." Kaoru murmured and looked back out the window. Hikaru looked at his brother's hands and touched them lightly. His brother pulled his hands away, slightly showing the cut as he put them in his pockets.

"What is that from?" Hikaru asked, referring to Kaoru's wrist.

"I fell and cut myself." Kaoru replied quickly. In his pocket, Kaoru tightly held the razor, causing small punctures to appear in his palm. Hikaru scowled and grabbed Kaoru's arm, pulling his hand out of his pocket. Kaoru opened his hand to drop the razor so that when Hikaru pulled his hand out, all he saw was the cut and the punctures on his hand.

"You did this to yourself, didn't you?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru didn't reply. "Answer me damn it!" Hikaru demanded. The younger twin looked at his brother and merely stared into his eyes.

"Yes, I did. Now leave me the fuck alone." Kaoru said and stood up. Yanking his arm away from Hikaru, he walked down the hallway. Haruhi walked over to Hikaru and stood next to him.

"I think he's overreacting to something." Haruhi said plainly. Hikaru didn't think before he answered.

"Yeah," he replied. Kaoru curled his hands into tight fists and ran the rest of the way down the hallway. He didn't want to see, hear, or even _smell_ his brother. All Kaoru wanted to do was sit, alone, and think. Tamaki walked over to Hikaru and Haruhi, Mori and Hunny right behind him.

"Hey, where's Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, looking at them.

"I think he's going to talk to Kaoru." Tamaki said uncertainly.

"Really? That's a shocker," Haruhi commented.

**In the courtyard………**

Kyoya walked calmly over to Kaoru, sitting next to him on the brim of the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Kaoru looked at the older boy.

"I hate Haruhi." he murmured simply. Kyoya blinked and sighed.

"Why do you hate her? I though she was your friend." Kyoya questioned curiously. Kaoru looked down at the ground.

"Hikaru likes her and I know he wants to go out with her. I love my brother though, more than she ever could. It… makes my heart hurt… whenever I think about not having Hikaru with me," Kaoru said softly. Kaoru jumped a little when he felt Kyoya put his arm around the younger boy.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Kaoru, but hurting yourself and yelling at your brother isn't going to make it better." Kyoya said matter-of-factly. Kaoru leaned on Kyoya a little.

"What should I do then sempai?" the Hitachiin twin whispered. Kyoya thought a moment before replying.

"I know you two haven't had to show your emotions and you both probably don't really know how. I think that, if I were you, just seeing Hikaru happy would be okay. If you keep being angry then he'll get hurt eventually. Try to move past just Hikaru," Kyoya said kindly.

'_Why should he even care? And since when does he try to comfort others?'_ Kaoru asked himself.

"I guess I could try that." he muttered.

"If you need to talk to me, feel free." Kyoya said with a smile. Kaoru smiled too and looked at Kyoya.

"Thanks," he said softly, a small breeze ruffling their hair.

"Your welcome Kaoru," Kyoya replied and stood up. "Now I suggest you go home with your brother and sort things out in your head. You can call me if you want to also." He added before walking away. Kaoru stood up, his normal smile sticking to his face. Hikaru walked outside with the rest of the Host Club and saw Kaoru standing near the fountain. Walking uncertainly over to his twin, Hikaru looked at Kaoru's face.

"You okay?" he asked. Kaoru stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother. Smiling, Hikaru hugged Kaoru too.

"I'm sorry I was acting so childish." Kaoru apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru replied and kissed his brother's forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yay! Chapter two! I like this Chapter, it's very interesting. Please rate and comment!

Any suggestions? Please lemme know ^_^

Kyoya: Is 'lemme' even a word?

Me: It is now!

Kyoya: Okay then…

Hikaru and Kaoru: Hope you enjoy future chapters! It's kinda sad, we're waiting for a story about us to have a new chapter. We can't wait! :D


	3. Author Note

Heyy everyone guess what? Author note time! Yay._. Okay, I am probably going to have more than five chapters for this, 'cause honestly I want to know what happens too XD There ARE going to be slight (maybe not really slight…) side-pairings and here they are: Kaoru X Kyoya, Hikaru X Haruhi, and Tamaki X Haruhi. Eventually it will all end with lovely Hikaru X Kaoru and Tamaki X Haruhi. I might think about pairing a certain 'Cool type' with a certain 'Wild type' (lol, Kyoya X Mori) but I would need people to review with their opinion on this matter. I'm not sure how soon I can actually update because of vacation (13Hikaru Hitachiin13 and I are in Rhode Island 8D) so yeah. If you would like to submit a suggestion for a scene or something, please feel free to send one in a private message or say so in a review. So, yeah ^_^

Kyoya: You are a strange child.

Me: Shut up Kyoya or I'll pair you with Hunny-sempai!! (Actually that'd be funny, if you want this to happen at least for a bit let me know).

Kyoya: O.O" Shutting up now…

Kaoru and Hikaru: *Laughing*

Me: Soooo… Yeah, if you read this author note you get twenty points! Yay ^_^ I'm going to try to make chapter three a really good one, so keep checking in.

ByeBye,

13Kaoru Hitachiin13


	4. Chapter 3

The car ride home was eerily silent, until Hikaru, of course, broke it.

"Hey, uh, Kaoru?" he asked. Kaoru turned his gaze form the window to his twin, looking curiously into his familiar golden eyes.

"Yeah Hikaru?" Kaoru replied. Hikaru hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I invited the Host Club over." The older twin said softly. Kaoru's eyes dulled slightly and he searched Hikaru's face for a sense of humor. It wasn't there.

"But Hikaru, it's our movie night! We never invite people over," Kaoru protested. Hikaru turned his eyes from Kaoru's to the floor.

"I thought it'd be fun if they came over this time." Hikaru said, looking back up at his brother. Hikaru's eyes were slightly sorry, but mostly excited for movie night. Kaoru merely pulled his hand from Hikaru's and looked back out of the window.

'_Is he trying to make me cry?'_ Kaoru thought angrily. He heard Hikaru sigh deeply. The limo pulled up to the Hitachiin residence and Kaoru immediately got out of the car. He didn't wait to see one other car pull up and the rest of the Host Club file out. Opening the front door and walking in, Kaoru also ignored Hunny yelled 'Hi Kao-chan!' as he shuffled up to his room on the second floor. The Host Club walked in, the door being shut by Hikaru as he walked in last.

"Isn't Kaoru going to watch the movie too?" Tamaki asked. Hikaru shrugged.

"I don't know. If wants to, he'll come downstairs." Hikaru replied. Kaoru took a deep breath and let it out silently. He trudged down the hallway to his room, not Hikaru's room, but his own. Opening the door, a musty smell filled Kaoru's nose. Closing the door behind him, Kaoru flopped down on his bed. The sheets were cold underneath him as they had not been disturbed for a long time. Closing his eyes, Kaoru tried to sleep, but as the movie was turned on and the volume way up, he couldn't. Sighing heavily, Kaoru rolled onto his back. He glared at the ceiling as he tried to forget everything that happened this day. A small squeak came from the door and Kaoru turned his head.

"Hello Kaoru," Kyoya said as he walked in the room. Kaoru looked at Kyoya with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you up here? Aren't you going to watch the movie?" he asked. The older boy sat on the bed next to Kaoru's legs.

"I am not interested in the movie that they are watching so I decided to come up here with you. If you don't mind," Kyoya replied, his facial expression stating obviously that he wasn't going to leave anyway. A small, almost uncomfortable, silence broke out.

"So, what do you want to do Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru asked after a few hesitant moments. Sitting up, the younger Hitachiin boy looked at Kyoya. Kyoya merely smiled. If Kaoru didn't know any better, he swore that it was a mischievous smile.

'_Why is he smiling like that…? It's kinda weird…' _Kaoru thought. Before Kaoru could blink, Kyoya had pulled Kaoru by the shirt and kissed him. Wait…kissed him? Kaoru's mind raced as confusion pulsed through him.

"K-Kyoya, why the hell did you do that?" he asked nervously after the kiss was ended by the need for oxygen. Kyoya adjusted his glassed on his nose and looked at Kaoru with a smile that actually reached his eyes.

"I don't like it when you look upset. You're a lot cuter when you smile." He answered. Kaoru didn't know what to say. All thoughts ended and he looked blankly at Kyoya.

"I don't…Kyoya I…Uh…" the words spilled from Kaoru's mouth as he couldn't think of anything to say. Kyoya chuckled and leaned toward Kaoru again.

"Would you like to go watch the movie?" he asked kindly. Kaoru thought a moment then nodded. Kissing Kaoru's on the cheek, Kyoya stood up and held his hand out to help Kaoru. Taking the older boy's hand, Kaoru stood up. As the two walked out of the room, Kaoru, for once since he got home, smiled. He didn't know why he felt a fluttering in his chest and warm feeling overcome him but he liked this feeling. It was comfortable. The two walked down the stairs.

"Hey Kyoya. Oh, Kaoru!" Tamaki greeted them with a huge smile. Haruhi and Hikaru were sitting together on a relatively small couch, Hunny was in Mori's lap as Mori sat in a recliner, and Tamaki was sitting in another recliner across from Mori and Hunny. Kyoya took Kaoru's hand and led him to a couch that would seat on person. Sitting down, Kyoya pulled Kaoru onto his lap and smiled. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, a hint of uneasiness and jealous in his eyes.

'_What is trying to do?'_ Hikaru asked himself. Leaning on the arm of the couch, he turned his gaze back to the movie. The movie, SAW IV, was nearing the middle. Kaoru and Hikaru simultaneously flinched as they saw and man and women impaled together back to back with metal rods. The rods were through the man and women's bodies, though not hitting vital points. Kyoya wrapped his hands around Kaoru's waist, causing him to jump a little. The most annoying sound filled Kaoru's ears as Haruhi screamed. In the movie a metal rod was shot through a girl's neck/head. Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhi's should and held her close to him, causing Tamaki to pout. Hunny was hiding his face in Mori's chest as the movie was apparently too scary for Hunny to watch.

'_What is that…?' _Kaoru thought and looked at where Kyoya's hands had moved to. They were on the inner part of Kaoru's thighs. Putting his hands on Kyoya's, Kaoru tried to move them.

"Kyoya…" he complained quietly. Kyoya rested his chin on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Shh…You don't want anyone to hear you," he whispered, his breath warm against Kaoru's neck as he spoke. Soon enough, the movie came to an end and everyone yawned.

"Hey if you guys want to stay the night you can." Hikaru invited.

"Yay!" the Host Club cheered, except for Kyoya and Kaoru who were silent.

"Where is everybody gonna sleep Hika-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Well, you and Mori can sleep in the bedroom down the hall from mine and Kaoru's. Tamaki can sleep in the one next to Kaoru's old room," Hikaru said, trying to think of other places.

"Kyoya and I will stay in my old room." Kaoru said plainly. Everyone looked at the two. Kaoru leaned back a little on Kyoya and he smiled a bit.

"Um, alright then Haruhi do you want to stay in my room?" Hikaru asked, annoyance rising inside of him.

"Sure Hikaru." She replied with a bright smile. Everybody got up from where they were and headed to the rooms. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other before they went into their separate rooms.

"Kyoya-sempai do you think Hikaru likes Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as he began taking off his shirt and pants. Kyoya sat on the bed and shrugged.

"I personally think he does," Kyoya replied. Kaoru threw his clothes in a corner and opened a drawer. Getting out black sweat pants, he pulled them on and went to the small bathroom in his room.

"Yeah I guess he does…" Kaoru murmured as he started washing his eyeliner off.

"Why do you ask by the way?" Kyoya asked and walked over to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe.

"I was…just curious." He replied and wiped his face with a towel. "I'll be out in a minute Kyoya," he added and shut the door, forcing Kyoya out. Kaoru looked through the drawers of the counter and pulled out something metallic. Looking at it almost nervously, Kaoru sighed.

'_Should I…?' _he asked himself as the razor in his hand looked all to alluring. Bringing it to his wrist, he pressed it to his skin. Gently at first, he questioned what he was doing. Finally, without thinking, he dragged the razor across his skin. Blood dripped from the wound and Kaoru bit his lip to keep from making any noise. Cutting himself again, Kaoru wrote a word in his wrist. Turning on the sink, he rinsed the blood down the drain, watching the crimson water become clear. Looking at his wrist, Kaoru felt sadness fill his mind.

_Hikaru. _That was what he had carved into his skin. The name of the person he loved most. Throwing the razor angrily into the drawer, Kaoru took out some gauze and wrapped up his wrist.

"Kaoru are you about done?" Kyoya asked and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, be out in a second." Kaoru replied, pain filling his voice as his wrist stung him.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked worriedly. Kaoru opened the bathroom door and turned the light off.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered and went over to the bed. Flopping down, he glared at the ceiling in the darkness of the room. Kyoya lay down next to him under the covers, only wearing his boxers.

"Are you sure Kao-chan?" The Ootori boy asked. Kaoru merely nodded. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Kaoru and pulled him close. Kaoru pressed against Kyoya, finding comfort in his embrace.

"Get some sleep," Kyoya whispered. Closing his eyes, Kaoru let a tear slide down his face. The night was quiet, until a noise down the hall awoke Kaoru…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I am SO sorry I haven't updated this faster! It's almost been a month! Well now, I will get the next chapter up soon!

Kyoya: You know, you would post these a lot faster if you actually focused and did this in an organized manner.

Me: Shut up Kyoya…

Kyoya: I am just stating facts.

Kaoru and Hikaru: Those two are never going to get along.

Me and Kyoya: What?

Kaoru: Nothing~

Hikaru: Just tell them a little about the next chapter already!

Me: Fine, fine. In the next chapter, there will be a scene where Kaoru begins to _hate _Hikaru. You will see why ^_~

Hikaru: You-you hate me Kaoru? T-T

Kaoru: No, no Hikaru!

Me: Well, while they talk that over, see you guys later! Please R&R!!!


End file.
